Sasuke-Dono's Girlfriend
by HaneneAnwarAli
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are going to Sasuke's house for some alone time. But who there, is waiting for their arrival? ONE-SHOT!


**Sasuke's Point of View**: I was outside of the Konoha High School building, waiting. The high school was tall, looked maybe a few decades old, and had a hard-like concreted texture with long, scratchy, thin marks on the walls. Some of the walls had dark evergreen vines around it, twisting its thin stems like a person twisting their finger around their curly hair. The school had many windows that were clear and glassy, and somewhat shiny.

I looked up at the sky. It was clear with no sunlight—the clouds had taken over, filling the sky with a light puffy, smoky atmosphere. The more I look at it, the more it made me squint by its cold colorless grays and white. It made me frown, making me look back at the school building. I blinked several times by the effect of the clouds, trying to get my normal vision.

Finally, when that happened, I lean against my car at the school's parking lot. My car was a black BMW, with silvery gray rims, looking like a single spiky tree branch—or something. I heard a loud ringing sound coming from the school, which meant that Konoha High School was over.

I sighed, relived that the day was over. The school entrance was passing through by the students and some of my classmates: a tall person with short black hair and black eyes, his skin color is pale—kind of like the experimented-teacher, Orochimaru. His name is Sai—or so he told us to call himself that. He was holding a sketchbook by his side.

There was another tall boy, almost as tall as I was. Naruto. He has short, spiky blond hair, deep navy blue eyes, light olive skin, and three, thin whisker marks on both of his cheeks. Next to him was Sakura; she has long, bright pink hair that's below her shoulders, and looked somewhat spiked, parted in the middle, showing her large forehead, large grassy green eyes, and fair skin. She was the girl who had a huge crush on me since we were seven. It was annoying on how she still did not know that I still do not have feelings for her, but finally she moved on and starting dating Naruto for a while, both of them holding hands, smiling at each other.

I saw a girl with long, straight dark blue almost black hair; her bangs are evenly straight about slightly above her thin eyebrows. Her eyes, like mine, have emptiness, but her eyes are clearly white with a hint of light, soft lavender in them. Her skin color is porcelain, which is probably brighter to my fair skin. When her soft lavender eyes met my intense, onyx black eyes, she shyly smiled at me; a bright, rosy blush came to her cheeks. The corners of my mouth lifted to a small smile.

The girl with the long raven hair, pale eyes, and shy personality is Hinata. She is my first and only love.

**Hinata's Point of View:** Sasuke-Kun was looking at me with a smile, his eyes looking into mine, making me blush deeper. I looked down at my shoes while trotting to him. When I was near him, I looked up, stuttering, "H-hello, S-Sasuke-Kun."

His smile grew, only making me look down again, my shoulders hunching a little. He cupped my chin, his thumb place gently against my lower lip, making me look at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about my reactions, Hinata," he said.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for something that I think is…cute."

"_Huh_?" I said automatically, somewhat startled and embarrassed and many other feelings that I cannot describe right now.

Thankfully, he changed the subject and dropped his hand off my chin. "I want to take you to my house."

"I-I can't go," I said, nervously, trying to make an excuse for not being there _alone_ with him. "Neji-Niisan and Otou-San needs permission to—"

"I already asked them, Hinata," he interrupted me. "Your father said yes if there's an adult there. Neji agreed to that, too."

"Adult?" I repeated.

"Yeah, my butler's going to be there."

"Oh."

He smiled. "You ready?"

I smiled at him."Yes."

**Sasuke's Point of View:** When we finally came to my Manor, I looked at Hinata's expression.

She was speechless.

My manor was about three stories tall, with a bunch of glass windows, an angel holding a pottery-like cup spilling real water in an oval-shape pool, filling it. There were bushes of red and white roses. Some were yellow, also. The manor's yard was like a huge maze—you don't know where you're going. It is a bit confusing.

"C'mon, Hinata," I finally said to her. "Let's go inside."

She seemed to be recovered by her "big surprised" or whatever.

"Oh. Right."

When we came inside, a familiar butler with midnight black hair, sinister ruby red eyes, fair skin, and a devilish smirk greeted us, "Good evening, Sasuke-Dono. My, my, who is this young beautiful lady?"

"That's Hinata."

My butler is Sebastian Michaelis, who looks like an ordinary butler—but there is more than what the meets the eyes, you know.

"Hmm…_Hinata-Sama_…," Sebastian said in a seductive-like voice. "Pleased to meet you… _my lady_." Sebastian gently grabbed her hand, and kissed her knuckles. Hinata's face was flushed.

"_Sebastian_!" I hissed. He looked at me, startled.

"Ah, my apology, Sasuke-Dono. But she is a fine lady."

"_Out_!" I shouted, pointing into a random room.

I think I heard him sigh, leaving Hinata and I alone. I looked at her, saying unexpectedly, "Do you like him?"

Hinata looked at me, smiled, her hands on my cheeks.

"I do think he's handsome, but you know how I feel about _you_." She presses her lips against mine slowly. As we kissed, our hands were wrapped around each other, passionately.

"Oh, my." I heard Sebastian say, loudly.

I ignore him, because my Hinata is kissing me so tenderly—and because I did not want to kill him now—maybe later.


End file.
